The Sting of Jealousy
by Puppy-Sama InuYasha
Summary: When Kagome returns back home, one thing wages deeply in her mind: Inuyasha. She can't get past her clouded mind... She can't get past the bond between Inuyasha and Kikyo. It leaves her with one question hanging in the air. Is she really jealous of Kikyo? One thing's for sure, it's not the time for teenage romance, as Naraku enters a shocking false endgame that could end it all.


**A/N: Hello, my faithful readers! Here's another story from Puppy-Sama! I'll try my best to update often, but it may not be reliable, as I tend to go on hiatus often.**

**For the first chapter, I know this is an often played-out idea, but I want to see how my creativity affects it! Now, I'm going to write more stories about animes, since I am now an Otaku. Without further ado, the story!**

**Shippo: Aren't you forgetting something?  
Me: Hm… No… I don't think I am, at least.  
Shippo: Are you sure?  
Me: Yeah…  
Shippo: Are you really sure?!  
Me: Yeah!  
Shippo: WHAT ABOUT THE DISCLAIMER!  
Me: Oh. Well… Stop shouting! **

**DISCLAIMER: I do not, in any way, own InuYasha, the characters, ShonenSunday, any of the concepts, music, art, or basically anything. I am simply a fan creating my own fun stories.**

* * *

'_I left yet again… I hope Inu-Yasha and the others aren't stuck in a bad situation…'_ a raven-haired girl thought, as she stared blankly at the worksheet in front of her on her desk. _'I left so suddenly… No, they'll be fine. Naraku's still in hiding, right?*'_ The girl sighed. She then stared at the worksheet on her desk. She was so worried, that she didn't even write her name on the paper.

"Kagome," said the bespectacled teacher in a dull voice. "Staring at the paper's not going to get it done."

The girl nodded, sighed, and looked back at her paper. She jotted down her name, and then went back to plain staring. It was no use trying to write anything; all she could think about was Inu-Yasha. No… She had to focus on the paper, but, it was like all her thoughts… led to Inu-Yasha! Unconsciously, she groaned loudly, and laid her head face-down on the desk. This would have been regarded as normal, if she weren't in a silent classroom.

You know that creepy feeling you get when you fall or knock over something in class, and every single kid just stares at you? Kagome had that feeling, but worse.

"If you find my class boring, I'm sure you can go to the office to work. It's much more boring," said the grizzly old teacher in an 'I'm-humoring-you-but-I'm-scolding-you' kind of voice. "Now, get to work, and stay on task," he snapped.

Kagome sat upright, and then started sinking in her chair. She had yet another upcoming test (she still wonders how she always comes home when it's time for a test…) that she didn't want to flunk. It was reviews on things they'd learned over the year, maybe a prep-test for the finals. She noticed the teacher giving a side-glare to her, immediately sat up, and pretended to jot down words on her paper. The girl glanced at the clock. It wasn't even noon yet! This was going to be a long day…

* * *

Kagome walked into her house, not even listening to Sota, who was obviously trying to tell her something. "Onee-san! There's someone h-"  
"Not right now, Sota! I really need to focus on studying!" Kagome snapped. She started to go up the stairs…  
"This is really important! You might wanna know this!" Sota continued.  
They were almost to her room.  
"I don't wanna hear it!" the girl yelled. She put her hand on the doorknob, and began opening the door…  
"You might want to know that-"  
"INUYASHA!?" Kagome almost fell right over. Sure enough, there Inuyasha was, sitting in Kagome's room, playing with the cat by picking it up by its paws as he always does.

"Hey," he said calmly.

"Wh-what're you doing here?!" the girl in the doorway stuttered as she walked into the room.

"Don't know… Sango won't stop arguing with Miroku, who keeps being lecherous, and I don't think Shippo would survive being alone with me for a while," replied the white-haired Hanyou.

'_He… came to visit me without a real reason?' _thought young Kagome, heat rising subtly to her cheeks. She sat down next to Inuyasha. The cat tried to wriggle its paws away from the Hanyou, who was looking right at Kagome. "What's that look for?" he snapped more than asked. "Nothing, nothing…" replied the girl, looking away.

* * *

"What… is this?!" InuYasha sniffed at the plate of Korokke* in front of him. He poked it, and then scrunched up his face in confusion and almost disgust when he saw the oils and grease from it on his finger.  
"It's just a modern dish, InuYasha. You may like it," said Mrs. Higurashi. The Hanyou poked the fried meat again.

"Are you sure?"

Mrs. Higurashi nodded. InuYasha tentatively took a bite of the deep-fried meat. He swallowed slowly.

"That wasn't so bad, now was it?" Kagome asked.  
"Guess not… Is it gonna start burning my tongue again? Like that evil stuff you call 'curry'?" The half-demon looked at the fried meat suspiciously, as if it were to explode. Kagome chuckled, remembering the night she'd come back to study after the first disappearance of Naraku. Boy, was that ever a chaotic night… But, chaos was quite normal for her now, wasn't it?

* * *

Kagome was back in her room, face close to the book. She'd been studying for hours now, and her head was aching badly. Her hand was cramped and worn from writing so much, and it was hard to keep her eyes open. One thing she did notice was the lack of noise in the room. She was sure that InuYasha would've said or done something by now… She was tempted to look behind her… No… She needed to focus on her studies. The girl forced herself to pick the pencil back up, and keep writing notes. Her hand was moving at a sluggish pace, and her words were making less and less sense. She would NOT be able to focus now, and the silence wasn't making it any better. _Tick, tock, tick, tock, tick._ The mechanic clicking of the clock on the wall was all she was able to focus on…

She finally looked behind her. She was greeted by the sight of Inuyasha, laying down, sleeping soundly on the bed, silent as ever. This was the second time she had seen him like this. The second time he'd been so peaceful. She arose from the chair, giving a slight smile as she walked over to him. She sat next to her bed, her gaze traveling around the room. She looked at the Hanyou's dog-ears, chuckling. InuYasha always _hated_ it when she'd play with his ears, but she'd do it anyways. She had her ways of annoying him sometimes. But, he also had his ways of annoying her.

Their clashes were frequent, but not many of them were so bad. Many of them were just squabbles or a small argument. But, whenever the argument wandered to the subject of Kikyou*… Something always snapped within Kagome. She would either be angry, or saddened. '_When I see InuYasha with Kikyou… I feel so hurt… Sometimes, I want to yell… to scream, yet I keep these petty feelings away. Is this how he feels when he sees me with Kouga*?Is this why he hates him so?'_ wondered the blue-eyed girl.* _' Do I feel that same fire and anger? I think I do…. I'm not sure. But, I don't wish to let them be together, but that is so selfish! But, there's still something that binds my anger…Could it really be… That I'm jealous of Kikyou?!'_

* * *

**A/N: Oooo! The emotions! The feels! THE DRAMA! I am enjoying writing this. Well, this concludes a wonderful chapter. Now, for the annotations.  
*For this part of the story, I am assuming that Naraku is in hiding for now. Don't worry, he'll come into play soon. He he he. **

***Korokke **** is the Japanese name for a deep-fried dish originally related to a Portuguese dish, the croquette. It was introduced in the early 1900s.**

**Korokke is made by mixing cooked chopped meat, seafood, or vegetables with mashed potato or white sauce, rolling it in wheat flour, eggs, and breadcrumbs, then deep frying this until brown on the outside. Korokke are usually shaped like a flat patty. They are generally called (ingredient) Korokke. For example, those using beef would be called gyuniku korokke, those using shrimp, ebi korokke, etc.. Those using white sauce may also be called Cream Korokke. They are also available in curry flavor.**

**Korokke can be eaten as is, and are sometimes sold wrapped in paper at stalls. They may also be used as a topping for other dishes. When sandwiched between two slices of bread, they are called Korokke pan (pan being bread in Japanese). (Nabbed that from Wikipedia, eheh!) I've never really had it, but I could imagine it's somewhat greasy… But I think it'd taste nummy, too!**

***For the variant spellings, I'm sure you saw those, I read mostly the manga, and a fan-translated one at that. They kept the spellings as 'Kikyou' and 'Kouga' to help the reader out just a little bit.**

***I know, a lot of you watch the anime. So, here's a handy quote from Inuyasha Wiki!  
"Slight differences are present between her physical appearance in the manga opposed to the anime, one of which being that her eye color in the manga is blue, where in the anime it's brown. In the manga she resembles Kikyo physically moreso than she does in the anime version."**

* * *

**I realize this is a rather lengthy out-tro, but I still have some more announcements!  
1.) This will become a full-on story, just wait until I get enough reviews.**

**2.) I may or may not be on hiatus soon… Sorry! I've been trying to catch up with all my work and all of my volunteer work, and I need to concept the book just a little bit more. I ALSO need to keep on track of my WoW stuff. So, basically, I'm freaking busy.**

**3.) I am going to start beta'ing stories. But, bear one thing in mind: I cannot keep up with deadlines very well at all, and I'll mostly be beta'ing stuff from my good friend, InseperableTwins.**

**Think that's 'bout it. So, please review, like, favorite, all that fun stuffs. Here's some questions I want you to answer in your review if you want.  
1.) What modern-day journey shall InuYasha take? Is it more of his ramen obsession? Discovering a theme park? Hmm?  
2.) When Kagome returns to the Feudal-era, will the group encounter another Youkai? **

**3.) Just what is Naraku's new… plan?**

**And I leave you now. I promise the Author's Notes won't be so lengthy next time. (Now to sit and get my migranes to go away for good… Ugh.)**

**~Puppy-Sama InuYasha**


End file.
